Falling For The Past
by MissKaylee
Summary: It's been two weeks since Stephanie and Charles kissed outside of the jail, and they haven't spoken since. No communication . . . at least until a certain uncle of Stephanie's returns to town. Stephanie is persuaded to finally break the awkward silence. One confusing relationship, two ex's, and surprise visits from family members, equals a lot of uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm ba-a-a-ck! At least for now. I am so so so sorry about my lack of postage lately, but I've been going through a lot of personal stuff lately and have not been in the correct head-space to write. But I decided that it was time to get back on the horse, or technically, laptop. Now I do have a few chapters of Falling For The Past under my belt, its not finished, but I am working on it._

 _Also you wanna know a freaky coincidence? I have actually had this particular chapter written for a long time now. Like all the way back in fall. So I had this particular chapter written before Fuller House season 2 was released. When I watched that particular scene with DJ and Stephanie I was amazed by how similar it actually was. But I will take that as a creative compliment - apparently the writers and I think a lot alike._

 _ **I love chocolate: Hello again! I love reading your comments and questions so please keep 'em coming! 1 - In this story, no. I am however open to the idea if it ever fits with a different story. 2 - Possibly, I do like the friendship the writers created between the two. I may try and experiment with it, although nothing beats those fighting scenes between them. 3 - Yes, it won't be in this story, but I will eventually have them discuss their options. 4 - You will have to read and see. 5 - Too difficult to choose. I love the series too much to just choose one.**_

 _ **Guest (The Ghost): I am currently working on a follow-up story for Ramona and Jackson. It will be a continuation from Protecting You.**_

 _ **Xxwinterbeautyxx: You will have to read to find out :p**_

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _"Hi, it's good to see you Stephanie."_

 _"When you figure out who I am, how about you give me a call? We can meet and catch up."_

" _I'm usually great at remembering names and faces, but this one is different. Oh, why can't I remember?"_

" _So you finally figured it out, did ya?"_

" _Are you jealous, Tanner?"_

 _"Don't worry. You're cute when you're jealous."_

" _I'm not like you, Stephanie. I don't have siblings, and aunts, and uncles, and family friends, and step-parents to take care of me. I'm all alone. I have no one."_

 _"You're wrong. You're not alone. You have me, and you have my family."_

" _You and lover boy have been 'hanging out' for weeks now. Just ask the guy out already before someone else does."_

 _"It's not like that. We're just friends."_

 _"You can't seriously say that you don't see it."_

 _"Can't see what?"_

 _"The way that guy looks at you."_

" _Of course I had a right. He was my friend, and you hurt him. But now look at where we are. Charles is nice, caring, and a good man while you are nothing but filth that will remain locked up for the rest of your days."_

" _You were amazing."_

" _Steph, you gotta swear to me. You can't tell anyone as long as you live. Ever. You got it? Okay?"_

" _Okay. I swear."_

* * *

The blue eyes of Stephanie Judith Tanner opened from her sleep with a sense of urgency. Turning onto her side she picked up her phone from where it sat charging on the nightstand next to her bed. Swiping it over, her heart fell at the reality.

No calls.

No texts.

Not even a single email or status update on Facebook.

It's official. Stephanie hasn't heard a single thing from Charles since he dropped her off after visiting his father two weeks ago. She figured that it had been a long day; he probably needed time to digest all of this information. But now it's officially been two weeks. The reality is inevitable.

Charles is avoiding her.

Why though? Did he regret the kiss? Was Kimmie wrong? Was Stephanie's own feeling toward him misplaced? Did he simply not feel the same way about her?

Stephanie didn't know the answers to those questions. One thing was certain however. Each of those questions hurt Stephanie far more than she ever expected. As much as it pained her to find out the truth, Stephanie needed those answers.

No matter how much it killed her to ask them.

"I'm so confused, Uncle Jesse," Stephanie admitted into her cell phone. She had been pacing in her bedroom trying to work up the courage to drive to Charles' apartment. After ten minutes of trying and failing to leave her basement bedroom, Stephanie gives up and calls Uncle Jesse instead.

He answered immediately with his typical "Talk to me!" She quickly filled him in on what had been happening with Charles. At first he was surprised to hear about the boy who he called protective services about so long ago. Only now he was shocked into silence by what had happened the past couple of months.

"Well? What do I do, Uncle Jesse?" Stephanie asked him.

"I honestly don't know what you expect me to tell you, Steph?" Uncle Jesse told her. "You are your own person. I can't make these choices for you."

"I know that, but I'm just so confused. I thought we were on the same page, but then he kisses me, and I thought that . . . well, I don't know what I thought, but now he's avoiding me and I don't know what to do," she told him.

Uncle Jesse sighed at his niece's words. "You know, Steph I honestly don't think you're confused."

Stephanie paused her pacing with narrow eyes. Now she really was confused. "What?"

"I don't think you're confused. I think you're scared." Stephanie's eyes widened slightly at his words. "Steph, ever since high school you've never really stayed in one place for too long. The last serious relationship you had was in high school. I think you're scared, because if you open yourself up to Charles then he could hurt you far more than anyone else."

Shaking her head stubbornly, Stephanie said, "I'm not scared."

"No?" Uncle Jesse tested her. "Steph, do you remember when Becky and I first began dating?"

"Yeah," she answered not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, Becky was scared when we first began to date. She didn't want to get hurt which I couldn't exactly blame her for, but then we grew closer. She began to trust me just as I began to trust her. After that nothing else mattered. Now no matter how much I hate to sound cliché, Becky is my forever and I believe Charles is yours."

"You're right Uncle Jesse," Stephanie joked lightly, "that was incredibly cliché."

He laughed at his nieces joke. "Probably so, you see my point, right?"

"Yes, I shouldn't let fear keep me from falling in love," she simplified. Stephanie could practically hear her uncle smirking into the phone.

Facing away from the door to her basement bedroom, Stephanie didn't hear her door open as Uncle Jesse spoke, "Good, now go and get your man."

"Capice?" Stephanie froze at the familiar word. Confused she pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. For some reason his voice sounded a lot closer than 383.1 miles away.

Turning around Stephanie's smile immediately widened at the sight. Standing on the small set of stairs next to her door was Uncle Jess. His smirk was as wide and his hair as perfect and jellified as ever.

"Uncle Jesse!" she exclaimed running over to her uncle.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded pulling away from him.

"Well I'm going to be traveling through San Francisco to look at some new bands to record a few songs for my General Hospital soundtrack," he explained. "But enough about me, are you going to go and see Charles? I said 'capice.'"

Stephanie laughed at his words. "But you just got here. I can't leave _now_."

"Sure you can," her Elvis-loving uncle argued. "I'll be here for a few days. You go and see your boy. I will go surprise the kids and pick them up from school. When everyone gets back we can catch up and I can pass around the pictures I brought of Pam."

Her heart practically melted at the thought of her newest cousin. "Is she as sweet and adorable as ever?" She gushed.

"Even more so every day," Uncle Jesse said proudly.

With a nervous grin, Stephanie gave her uncle one final hug before picking up her keys. As much as she wanted to stay and talk with her uncle there was something she needed to do first.

Stephanie knew that Jesse was right. She was scared. Besides a few flings in the past, Stephanie's last serious boyfriend was in her senior year of high school.

Charles is different though. He's nice, and funny, and he cares for others. He was able to help Jackson far more than anyone else could. He is also strong. Charles was able to experience truly horrible pain from a person who is supposed to love you unconditionally, and was able to move past it.

It's still really early in their friendship. They're not even dating yet, but Stephanie doesn't care about any of that. Uncle Jesse was right.

Charles, very well, may be her forever.

* * *

 _I know, I know. Its short. But I promise you the second chapter does make up for it. Now I'm not sure when I will be posting that (it is complete), but I may post faster if I get some feedback lol. You guys know how much I love getting feedback!_

 _~Kaylee_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys here we go with chapter two!_

 _Sorry its been a bit nuts. I had finals to finish, work to take care of, and I recently bought a house for $100 dollars. Who else can say that they bought a house for $100 before they were 21?! Only me! We pretty much bought it as is so there is quite a bit of renovation to take care of. Luckily its now summer so there's lots of time to work on my writing and the house. Wish me luck! I'll be needing lots of it!_

 _ **Jznna1010:** **Thanks for all of the support. I really do appreciate it. As for your quick question, I don't think I will have that specific type of drama but there will be a twist in the story.**_

 _ **Guest42: Haha, yes, yes he was. It was mentioned in the pilot episode that he worked for the music on the show. ;)**_

 _ **ILoveChocolate: Haha thank you. I love getting support from everyone. It definitely makes me feel better. Also, I'm always willing to answer your questions. 1 - I liked season two. Can't wait to watch more if they continue it. 2 - I like them enough, but I don't see them lasting in a really serious relationship. I just wouldn't see them lasting very long in the future. 3 - I can't remember. It's been a while since I watched season 2 so I'd have to rewatch it lol. 4 - Not really. I mean they're all cute together, but I think that Ramona and Jackson would be better together in the long run. 5 - Steve. No question.**_

 _All credit goes to the creators of Full House and Fuller House!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

Stephanie stared up at the apartment building with a strange mixture of determination and anxiety. She hasn't felt this nervous since the day at the jail. A small smile spread across her lips at the memory of her and Charles holding hands that day. It wasn't much, but that small gesture felt like a world of comfort.

Unfortunately, Stephanie didn't have Charles' hand this time. However, she did know where she could find one. After taking a moment to compose herself, she pushed her feet to move and soon she was walking into his apartment building. Charles had invited Stephanie over a few times before, so luckily, she knew where to go.

Since it was the middle of the day the lobby was mostly empty. There were a few elderly ladies picking up their mail who Stephanie nodded to. She didn't wait to see them nod though. Stephanie continued her beeline for the elevator. Sure enough, she only had to wait a moment after pressing the call button for the elevator.

The ride was short, but not short enough. The moment her foot stepped into that elevator and the doors closed memories of her and Charles filled her head. It began with that day when they were eleven and Charles came to her house to work on their school project. That day she not only learned the truth about Charles' home life, but Charles' life in general.

Her head continued to sort through each and every memory that she has with him. From that first day they met in the grocery store, to becoming friends, and all the way until that day at the jail. That day was supposed to be the beginning of something new, but instead, he decided to avoid her. It's only been a few months, but Charles has already become a big impact on not only Stephanie's life, but her family's as well.

She just really wants everything to work out.

The opening of the elevator doors snapped Stephanie from her memories. Pushing herself from the wall of the elevator, she walked out and into the hallway. Making her way down the hall, she scanned each of the doors for the correct apartment number. Stephanie slowed her pace as she walked further down the hall until her feat slowly came to a stop in front of a door. Apartment 13D – Charles' apartment.

Stephanie took a moment to prepare herself before knocking on the door. Stephanie waited with baited breath for Charles to open his apartment door. As she waited she once again began to feel like her former self from fifteen years ago – nervous, innocent, slightly naïve – rather than her current thirty year old self.

Most teenagers are gifted with a feeling of immortality. They feel like nothing can touch them . . . nothing can hurt them. They feel like the earth won't continue without them on it. Stephanie learned that lesson at a fairly young age.

At the age of fourteen, she and Gia went for a joy ride in a car with two older high school boys. They were speeding and acting extremely reckless, but she didn't care. In Stephanie's mind, she knew everything. She figured that she would be fine and nothing bad would happen.

She was wrong.

Later that night, Gia showed up at the Tanner house with the two guys waiting in the car. Stephanie told DJ the truth and her older sister was not pleased with the situation. To keep Stephanie in the house, DJ threatened to tell their dad the truth about what she was planning to do. Stephanie didn't end up going that night which was probably for the best because later that night, in the middle of a fight with DJ, their dad interrupted them with news. Gia's mom had called. Gia and the two guys she had been with had gotten into an accident. The car was totaled and the teens were injured.

That was Stephanie's first lesson in mortality. However, now that she is older, she looks back and honestly cannot believe her naivety. Her own mother died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. That should have been her first indicator about how fragile life can be.

She likes to think of herself as a free-spirit risk taker. After all, she spends most late nights in clubs blasting music to the highest volume. She's lived in other countries, and has had quite a few boyfriends in her life. Although, there are some risks she will not take. If she is at a club with friends they know to keep an eye out on each other, she never accepts drinks from strangers, and she genuinely tries to keep herself out of trouble.

But right now, in this moment, this is the biggest risk she has ever had to make before. Stephanie has dated several guys in the past, but she has never felt like this about anyone before, and she's not even dating Charles right now.

A part of her hopes that Charles won't answer the door. If he doesn't then she can go home, pretend like she didn't come, and put off the conversation for another day. If he does, the conversation will be awkward and terrifying, but it's a conversation that needs to be had.

Suddenly, the door was opened. The familiar brown eyes of her friend were the first thing she caught sight of. Looks like we'll be having this conversation after all, she thought.

"Steph," Charles' tone was that of surprise. As the two stood there the awkwardness of the situation seemed to surround them. "What are you doing here?"

She gave a useless shrug of her shoulders. Her words were honest and straightforward. "I don't know. I haven't seen you in a while. I guess I felt like we needed to talk."

Standing there, in front of his door, Stephanie urged Charles to speak. One of them needed to begin this conversation. She made the first step by coming over. Now it was his turn. Seconds passed. A few times Charles' mouth would awkwardly open and close, but nothing came out. Not a joke. Not a proclamation of love. Not even a stupid one-liner. He remained utterly and completely silent.

"I uh, I guess I thought we should talk about what happened when we were at the jail," she quietly added, "You know . . . with the kiss."

Still when no sound exited his mouth, Stephanie pressed her lips into a thin line. Her chest suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, her throat began to clog, and a wave of embarrassment hit her full force.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here." Hastily, Stephanie turned her back to Charles and began to trudge down the wall.

She faintly heard, "No. Wait!" She didn't stop.

"Stephanie," Charles' hand gently rested on her arm as her name escaped her lips. Slowly turning around, she prepared herself for the worst to come.

"It wasn't a mistake." She looked up at her words.

"What?"

Taking her hand into his, Charles practically enunciated each of the words, "It was not a mistake. That day at the prison I kissed you. I had wanted to do that since that first day I ran into you at the grocery store." He gently pulled her hand over to the door so they could have a little more privacy. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I honestly didn't mean to. But that day, at the jail, it was a lot. Seeing my dad again just messed me up a little. It was a lot for me to take, but I do not, under any circumstance, regret kissing you."

The honestly of his confession surprised her. She would have never expected for him to like her in that way since that first day they ran into each other. She definitely never would have expected for Charles to be so open with her.

"Why didn't you?" Stephanie asked him. He sent her a confused look. "If you'd wanted to kiss me for that long then why didn't you?"

With all of the bluntness of the world, Charles said, "Because I am an idiot."

His words surprised her. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt and honest. She couldn't help but release a slight laugh at his words.

"You know with all of the counseling I took as a kid and the training I had when I became a counselor you would think that I'd have a better understanding of my emotions," he joked lightly. "But all of the training in the world would not have prepared me for seeing you again Stephanie. I can't control myself or my feelings when I'm around you. I guess you're my kryptonite."

Sending him a small smile, Stephanie said, "Yeah, I think you're my kryptonite too."

In that moment it didn't matter that the two were in an open doorway. It didn't matter that anyone could walk out of their apartment and find these two. It didn't matter that Charles front door was wide open and that they could easily go inside for privacy.

All those two cared about was each other. All they wanted was too hold hands, hug, and never let go. All they wanted was to kiss and hope that they would not be interrupted. They would not be left alone forever, but right now the two of them are together and that's more than either of them could ask for.

* * *

Alright guys what do you think! Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright so it's the first day of classes at my college so I figured I would start it off with a bang and upload a chapter. You know funnily enough I had an entire plan figured out for this chapter but by the time I finished writing it not one of those ideas actually went into it. So those ideas will now be put into chapter 4. Now this chapter is somewhat long, but I feel like this story needed this chapter. It may not have been planned but the best things never are. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

A week has passed since Stephanie's impromptu visit to Charles' apartment. Seven days since they kissed for the second time. 168 hours since they decided to go "all in" with their relationship . . . and they couldn't be happier.

Stephanie didn't leave his apartment for that entire first day. They kissed for a while before finally separating themselves. They decided that they didn't want to move too fast yet. There was, after all, still a lot that needed to be worked out. The day was spent with cuddles, Netflix, and brief make out sessions.

Once the sun began to set Charles began to make dinner for Stephanie. Surprisingly enough Charles is the first of her boyfriends to ever cook for her. He was a good cook too. After his adoption his parents spent a lot of evenings making various dinners and desserts in the kitchen. Charles would often sit on the count or at the kitchen island and watch them. As he grew they began to teach him how to cook on his own which came as a good asset for him since he was so young when they died.

That night he made a mixture dish of chicken, canned corn, and rice-a-roni. To be completely truthful it did look slightly gross by its appearance, but upon trying the dish Stephanie was immediately amazed. It tasted really good. The dish featured the flavors of the chicken and rice along with the crunchiness of the corn.

After they finished their dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, the two returned to the living room. They sat on the couch and placed a plate of peanut butter cookies between them. With the TV off the two spent the night simply talking. They chatted about so many things that Stephanie had to mentally make a list just to keep it all straight. There were so many new things she learned about Charles alone.

1\. Eats spaghetti with butter and parmesan only.

2\. Hates onions.

3\. Has never gotten pass-out drunk. (With his father's past he doesn't want to lose control in fear of what he would do).

4\. Doesn't smoke.

5\. Has a good singing voice.

6\. Can cook (obviously).

7\. Had one truly serious relationship in college.

8\. Has never owned a pet.

9\. Is allergic to some weird, long-named chemical that is in most soaps, shampoos, and lotions so he has to buy a specific brand.

10\. Is a Potterhead!

11\. Loves Peter Pan (it was his favorite Disney movie growing up)

12\. Still cracks up whenever he watched Home Alone

13\. Has a tattoo (although she doesn't know of what. Yet.)

Those were only a few of the examples of the different topics they conversed about throughout the night. Eventually as the night wore on the two began to grow tired. The plate of cookies was moved to the coffee table and two shifted positions on the couch so Charles was lying flat on his back while Stephanie lay on her side with her head on his chest.

Neither of them wanted to move. They were both so comfortable and relaxed that neither even attempted to. Pretty soon their conversations slowed down and transitioned into soft murmurs as they whispered to each other. Their breathing slowed evening out and after a while their lids triumphed over their determination. Brown eyes and blue both closed as the couple lulled to sleep making the ending the night of their perfect day.

The next morning was unfortunately a bit rushed. Because of the accidental sleep over they both forgot to set their alarms the night before. Charles had to quickly get ready for work and Stephanie had to hastily return home before DJ realized that she didn't return home.

Stephanie may be thirty years old however no matter how old she becomes DJ will always be her older sister. DJ has always been there for her, after all she and Aunt Becky were the only two female figures Stephanie had growing up. So despite having lived in a different country on her own, and working late at night majority of the time, DJ still likes to know when and if she'll be returning home for the evening.

Charles gave Stephanie a quick kiss and promised to call her after work. She let herself out and caught a cab back to the Tanner home. The next several days are pretty much wrapped up with each other. If they're not physically together then they are talking on the phone or texting each other.

Only now it was Friday and also Uncle Jesse's final night with them. The next morning he would be returning to LA so they decided to have a final night together as a family, or at least that's what Stephanie thought until Uncle Jesse all but demanded that she bring Charles by to join them. Now here they are in the back yard as Charles paced back and forth slightly.

"Charles, it's going to be okay. I don't understand why you're so nervous. I mean DJ, Kimmy, and the kids already love you. The only person you're actually meeting for the first time is Uncle Jesse." Stephanie placed her hands on his shoulders to halt his pacing. Charles had, rather unsuccessfully, tried to flatten down some of his curls for the night. He was in dark jeans with a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was definitely trying to make a good impression on her family.

Charles sighed at her words. "I know. I know that I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it. The last time I saw your uncle I was in a hospital bed with a broken arm and a concussion and I-"

Her eyes widened with shock at his slip-up. "Wait what? You and Uncle Jesse met before?"

"You didn't know. . . ." Charles realized.

Stephanie shook her head. Uncle Jesse never once told her that he had gone to see Charles. He knew how worried she had been. Why hadn't he told her?

"What happened? When did he visit you?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It was a few days after you guys called child services," he began.

 _Charles had never been more bored. For an eleven year old who is used to running around and playing with what few friends he has at recess being stuck in a hospital bed with a concussion and a broken arm is a nightmare. Unsurprising he hadn't received a lot of visitors while in the hospital so far._

 _His teacher, Mrs. Patterson, was one of the first to stop by and visit him. She brought him one of her favorite books and gave it to him to keep. The book was The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. She explained that sometimes books are a great way to help one escape reality. He quietly thanked her for the book and she soon left. Once she was gone he opened the book only to find that Mrs. Patterson had written something inside._

 _"_ _There is no friend as loyal as a book." – Ernest Hemingway_

 _He remembered smiling at the quote. Reading was usually one of those things that he did at school because he was forced to. He never took much pleasure in it. Mrs. Patterson had gone out of her way to buy that book for him though. She visited him when no one else did. The least he could do was try and read the book._

 _His next visitor was Beatrice Compton. She was a forty-something year old worker from children's services. She spoke softly and calmly about the situation with him so not to get him worked up. He at first tried to lie and accuse the accusations of being false; however he was quickly found out._

 _The neighbors reported hearing Charles' crying and John's yelling that night before a series of crashes followed. She informed him that his teacher also reported an incident earlier that week. His dad had hit him harder in the face than usual. He tried to hide it by lying and saying that he clumsily ran into the door. Mrs. Patterson obviously didn't believe him. She then informed him that someone had called in the tip over the phone. She wouldn't reveal the name of the informant, but he didn't need it. There was only one person who knew what was truly going on._

 _Stephanie must have told someone the truth. Surprisingly despite the situation he is being subjected to he couldn't decide if he was angry with Stephanie for revealing his secret or relieved that he would no longer be hurt again._

 _His final visitor came on his final day in the hospital. Charles had been reading the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe when a man walked into his hospital room. He was somewhat tall with long black hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. The man sent Charles a soft smile as he walked in._

 _"_ _Hey, what ya reading?" he asked Charles._

 _Suspiciously, Charles held up his book so he could see. A small smile appeared on the man's lips. "That's a great book. My nieces love it. It's one of their favorites."_

 _Charles nodded at his words before finally asking, "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Jesse Katsopolis." The two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie's uncle."_

 _The realization hit Charles like a ton of bricks._

 _This was Stephanie's uncle. He's here in his hospital room. So that means that he must have been who Stephanie told. He must have been the one to call children's services. He's the reason his life is being uprooted and placed with a couple of strangers. His own father is going to jail and he may never see him again._

 _As each of those thoughts circled his brain however he was still unable to decide how exactly he was feeling. Was he angry? Scared? Anxious? Relieved? Happy?_

 _In that moment it was impossible to tell._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Charles asked him._

 _Jesse walked over to his bed and sat in the chair beside it. "Well Stephanie has been very upset about what happened. You have to understand that she really didn't want anything bad to happen to you. She just wants you safe and she was terrified about what was going to happen."_

 _"_ _I'm being placed in a foster home." The words flung out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Tomorrow a woman from CS is going to take me home so I can pack my things then I'm going to be taken to a foster home."_

 _"_ _Do you know anything about them?" Jesse asked._

 _Charles shrugged a shoulder. "A little," he confessed. "They're apparently really nice, but I'm still. . . ."_

 _"_ _Scared?" he offered._

 _The boy nodded._

 _"_ _It's okay to be scared Charles. I like to believe that fear is a good thing. It allows us to know how far we can go. What really matters is how you live your life despite that fear," Jesse told him. "I experience fear every single day. I have to allow my family and friends – the people I love – to go out in the world and hope that nothing happens to them. I have to trust that they knew what is right and wrong and that they will return to me at the end of the day."_

 _Charles smiled at his words. Stephanie's uncle was really smart. Stephanie had admitted to him that her mother was dead. Maybe that's where Jesse got some of his wisdom from._

 _"_ _How do I face my fear?" Charles asked him._

 _"_ _I can't tell you that pal. That is something you are going to have to figure out on your own. I'll tell you what, take this," he handed Charles a business card with his name and phone number on it, "and if you ever need help or just someone to talk to feel free to give me a call. Okay kid?"_

 _Charles smiled at the gesture. "Is it rude if I say that I hope I never have to call you?"_

 _Jesse laughed at his words. "No, it's not. Truthfully, I hope you never have to call me either because that means that you'll be happy, and healthy, and loved by someone in this world."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _You're welcome."_

"I still have the business card to this day. I doubt the number even works anymore, but it meant a lot to me as I got older and I just couldn't bring myself to throw it out," he admitted to Stephanie.

She sat on one of the chairs in her backyard in slight shock. "Uncle Jesse never said anything to me. Why didn't he tell me? I would have gone with him to see you."

"That's the thing Steph. You were already feeling so guilty for telling him and so worried for me. I think Jesse was just trying to protect you." Charles crouched in front of the chair she was sitting on and took her hands in his. He placed a light kiss to her palm.

"Now as much as I would love to stay out here all night and just continue to spend time with you I don't think your family would be too happy about it. We should get inside," he told her.

"We should," Stephanie agreed. Leaning down she kissed his lips. The kiss was short but it also allowed them both to feel comforted for this upcoming night. "You ready?" she asked once they pulled apart.

Charles nodded. Standing up, his hands remained clasped to Stephanie's as he pulled her up with him. They kissed one final time before making their way to the backdoor that opened up to the kitchen. It was time for this dinner to begin.

* * *

 _Alright so I have to ask did anyone suspect that about Uncle Jesse and Charles? I doubt it, but let me know! Sometimes I can be easy to read lol. I am to try and be better with the uploads (don't hold your breath) lol, but we'll see how that goes. Love you all!_

 _Also SOOO Happy about season 3! I am housesitting right now and unfortunately they don't have wifi so I've been unable to watch it yet so please no spoilers. I'll try and watch it as soon as I can though._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go everyone! Another long awaited chapter!_

 _Now I must say this one is quite a doozy. I am honestly surprised it didn't come out longer then it already it. So much action in one chapter alone. Now don't say I didn't warn you. I hope you all enjoy that cliffhanger ;)_

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

Charles pushed through the back door with Stephanie's hand still locked in his. His heart was thumping in his chest. His palms were also sweaty.

Never before has he felt so nervous.

Why was he so nervous?

Well, he knew why. For so long he has been fighting to push passed his fears. His biggest fear: becoming his father. Ever since he was a child he has done everything possible to avoid becoming his father . . . and he likes to think that he has done a good job.

Only now he is about to be put to the test.

"Charlie!" In that moment his fears disappeared. He welcomed the smile that flashed onto his face. His smile only widened as Max practically jumped into his arms.

He greeted Max happily as Jackson ran up behind his brother. Before Charles could even offer his a greeted Jackson asked, "Can we talk? In private?"

Confused by Jackson's urging, Charles immediately agreed. He set Max back down on his feet. Luckily they still had a bit of time before dinner so he gave Stephanie a quick kiss and followed Jackson up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"What's wrong bud?" Charles asked him. Jackson was sitting on his bed alone. He walked over and joined the young boy. "What is it?"

"Did Stephanie tell you how my mom has been pressuring me to figure out what to do with my life?" Jackson asked him.

Charles nodded. "She may have mentioned it. Are you stressed? Jackson you don't have to be. You have a lot of time to figure out what you want to do with your life. I didn't figure out what I wanted to do until I was already in college."

Jackson shook his head. "It's not that." Charles stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "Did Stephanie tell you how my dad died?"

"On the job right?" Charles asked vaguely.

"He was a firefighter," Jackson told him. "He was one of the city's best. He loved his job. He helped people, saved them even. Dad was on shift that night. The alarm sounded at the fire house and dad and the other men and women got out of bed and into their gear.

An apartment building was on fire. They said it was an electrical fire. It was bad. The flames were already out of control by the time they got there, but there were people inside. So dad and a few of the other guys went inside. One of the firefighters, Jonathan Yates, he told us what happened after the funeral. Turns out there was a little girl trapped inside the building. She was about six or seven – same age as Max at the time. The flames were getting uncontrollable, but he didn't stop looking for her. Then he found her. She was unconscious, but alive.

Jonathan told us that the ceiling was beginning to collapse." Jackson's voice was thick and full of tears as he spoke. Tears pricked at my eyes at the pain he was feeling. It was easy to picture it all in his head. "Dad, he uh, he was carrying the little girl when the ceiling collapsed on top of them. He used to body to shield hers. The other men ran over to move everything. They got both the girl and my dad out, but they didn't realize until they were out of the building. The girl went to the hospital with minimal injuries. . . ."

"But your father didn't survive," Charles guessed.

Jackson shook his head sadly. "He gave his life to save that little girl."

Charles smiled warily at the fourteen year old. He figured out pretty easily what was running through his head. "Have you told DJ yet?"

He stayed silent.

"Have you told your mother that you want to become a firefighter like your dad?" Charles asked.

Jackson shook his head again. "It would kill her. My dad died fighting fires. The last thing she would want is for me to follow in his footsteps. She would hate me."

Charles stiffened at his words. He put his arm around Jackson comfortingly. "Hey now you listen to me, okay? Your mother would never hate you. She loves you. All she would want is for you to be happy and healthy. She probably won't take the news well, but if this is something you really want to do then you need to tell her."

"Will you be there with me when I tell her?" Charles smiled at his words. "Of course."

"Thanks Charlie," Jackson told him. "I truly do appreciate it."

Charles nodded at his words. "Now why don't you head downstairs and we can talk to DJ tomorrow. I can come over in the morning."

Jackson agreed and flashed Charles one last smile before pushing himself off his bed and leaving his room. As Charles sat there he couldn't stop the flash of memory that invaded his thoughts. He hadn't been in this room since that day with Stephanie so many years ago.

My how things have changed, he thought nostalgically.

A voice spoke up behind him, "You did a good job."

He stood from his spot on the bed and turned around. His breath practically stopped. His anxiety has returned.

After an awkward beat of silence, Charles remembered the comment Jesse gave him. "Thanks. I just try and do what I can for them."

Jesse nodded at his words. "Well we all appreciate it. Truly. I can't remember the last time I've seen Jackson so happy. The kid took it really hard when his dad died and it got even worse once me, Becky, and Danny left for Los Angeles. It's good that he has someone to look up to and to help him in times such as this."

Charles almost felt flushed at his words. All he ever tried to do in life is help any other kids that need it, and Jesse is almost making it sound like he's curing cancer or something.

"You know I was glad when Stephanie told me that you two had met up again," Jesse informed him.

"Really?" Jesse nodded. "I mean, things were left pretty rocky the last time you saw me, the last time Stephanie saw me."

"Yes, things were rocky, but that doesn't change anything about what kind of person you are. From what Steph has told me, you've grown into a good man, and I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become," Jesse confessed to Charles.

His throat felt tight. He has never been complemented so much before. He didn't know what to say. He told Jesse that.

"You don't need to say anything," Jesse walked forward and pulled the thirty year old into a hug. "I'm proud to say that you're a part of this family now."

Charles' heart practically stopped at his words. It has been a long time since he has had a family, and now, in that moment, he had one again.

* * *

The next morning Charles sipped his coffee out of his travel mug as he walked into the Tanner home. The house was fairly quiet for a weekend. He already knew that Stephanie took Max and Tommy to the park. Kimmy must be doing something Gibbler-like. So at least the house would be quiet while he helps Jackson speak with DJ.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?"

"Charles?" He followed the sound of his name. Walking through the kitchen door he found DJ sitting at the kitchen island drinking her own coffee and looking at paperwork most likely for the clinic. She smiled as he walked through the door. "Hey, what are you doing here? If you're here to surprise Steph, you're too late. She took Max and Tommy to the park."

He shook his head. "Actually, no. Jackson came to me last night. There's something he wants to talk to you about, and he wants me here for support."

Her eyes filled with worry. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," he immediately eased her nerves. "It's just something that has been on his mind for a while and he's finally ready to be honest with you."

"Okay?" She said curiously. "Well before we call him down there is actually something I want to talk to you about."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Really? What about?"

"Stephanie." DJ stood from her spot at the island and walked over to stand in front of him. He stayed silent and patiently waited for her to begin. She finally said, "Stephanie is my little sister. No matter how old we get she will always be my little sister and I will always worry about her."

She paused before continuing, "My sister cares for you, a lot. I just worry that she is going to get hurt."

His eyes widened at her words. "I would never intentionally hurt Steph. I care for your sister deeply." He hesitated. "I-I think I may even love her. I mean I know we haven't been dating that long, but I love Stephanie and I think I may even want to marry her someday."

DJ smiled at his words. "Well I have never seen Stephanie happier then she is when she's around you. I would love to have you as a brother-in-law." He smiled at her words. "But remember you hurt Stephanie and I will hurt you," DJ threatened.

Charles took in her words. "Don't worry. If I ever hurt your sister then you will have to get in line behind myself."

DJ nodded at his words before walking back to her stool. An understanding at least seemed to be set between the two. Charles placed his travel mug on the counter before making his way to the stairs. "Jackson! Come on down please!" he called for him.

The young teenager quickly came down. Charles suspected that he may have been listening to their conversation at the top of the stairs. "You ready?" he asked him softly.

Jackson was obviously nervous, but also determined. He nodded. He needed to do this.

DJ turned in her seat to face the two. "Okay, so what is it you want to talk to me about?" she asked her son.

Charles stayed back at the stairs while Jackson took a few steps toward his mother. He watched as the young boy began to talk. Jackson started off nervously and even stuttered a few of his words, however as he continued he seemed to gain confidence. As his passion for the topic continued, his confidence grew.

The young fourteen year old seemed to mature a lot in those first few minutes. He explained how he didn't want to work in an office, or at a fast food place, or even work the usual 9-5 job. He told DJ that he wanted to help people and that he also wanted to continue where his father left off.

Tears seemed to grow in DJ's eyes at her son's words.

Jackson continued his speech with saying that he knows this career scares her. He admitted to being scared as well. He then added that he would forever regret it if he didn't at least try to follow his dream of becoming a firefighter.

No words were needed after that. DJ pulled her eldest son forward into a hug. Charles smiled at the scene. Quietly, so not to interrupt, he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. For this moment, Jackson did not need his help.

* * *

Charles was still at the Tanner home when Stephanie returned a few hours later. He sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich with Jackson and trying to help him with some of his history homework. DJ had left for work a while ago so it was just to two of them in the house now.

"Now in what year did America join the war in World War II?" he tested Jackson.

Jackson closed his eyes trying to remember. "December 7th, 1941. We joined the war because the Japanese made it personal by attacking Pearl Harbor."

Charles smiled. "Very good!"

The teenager sighed in relief. "Why can't my teacher explain history like you can? All he teaches us are boring dates and facts. It feels so useless when he explains it."

He chuckled at his words. "Well, history was always my favorite subject in school. My teacher believed in teaching his student by the events not dates, or unnecessary thing or people. He taught us by the events and decades which made it a lot easier to understand and remember."

"Why can't I have him as my teacher?" he complained.

Charles laughed at his words. "Don't worry you're getting it. Besides I'll keep tutoring you as long as you need okay."

"Thanks Charlie," Jackson smiled.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," he told him. "I told you I would be here for you, and no matter what happens in the future, I intend to keep that promise."

Suddenly an excited voice rang out through the house. "Hello! Anybody home?"

Charles smiled at the sound of Stephanie's voice. "We're in here," he yelled back.

His girlfriend burst through the door with a large smile on her face. "Oh my god. I'm so happy you're here."

"Well hello to you too," he said amused by her words.

She frowned at him, but her eyes were playful. "As you know I was out with Tommy and Max today and while we were at the park I ran into an old friend. She's in town again and I just knew that you had to meet her."

"Well that's great," he said. "Where is she?"

Stephanie cracked open the kitchen door. "Come on it," she told the person on the other side.

Out of everyone in the world that could have walked through that door, Charles was not expecting this. Her hair was shorter now then it was in college, but it was still the same color brown. Her style hadn't changed at all either.

Once she was clear of the door, the shock of the situation seemed to talk over. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. It was obvious that neither of them were expecting this.

"Charles, this is-"

"Gia," the name was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Hey Charlie," Gia said awkwardly.

Stephanie looked both surprised and confused. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yeah, we uh, we know each other," Gia forced out.

"Stephanie, you remember when I told you I dated someone pretty seriously throughout college," he reminded her.

The shock of the situation finally came over her face. "You guys dated?"

Gia spoke up tentatively, "Well actually . . ."

"Steph, we didn't just date in college," he told her. "We were engaged."

* * *

 _Now how is that for a cliffhanger? A lot of you foresaw Gia returning but I don't think anyone expected this! Now there will be just one more chapter to go before Falling for the Past is finished. Then I shall begin book #4. The next book shall be called Loving the Past. _

_Hope you all enjoy this little teaser!_

 _~Kaylee_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright everyone this is the final chapter of Falling for the Past. I have truly loved writing this book and reading all of your reactions as you read about the ups and downs in Stephanie and Charles' relationship. I hope you will all keep an eye out for when I begin working on Loving the Past. I am not sure when it will be posted (remember I do have both college and work to take care of as well) but I will try and begin brainstorming for the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy this!_

 _All rights got to the creators of Full House and Fuller House!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Silence filled the room.

Neither Gia nor Charles dared utter a word to Stephanie. They waited for her to make the first move. Her boyfriend used to be engaged to her best friend. This news could be taken either way. Stephanie could be upset, or she could be okay with the news. Either way the two had to patiently wait and see her reaction.

Stephanie was still slightly shocked by the news. She never expected this. Gia never told her that she even had a boyfriend while in college. Why hadn't she told her? Charles had mentioned having a serious relationship, but he left out the entire _engaged_ bit. Personally, thinking of how well she knew the two people in front of her, Stephanie never would have expected them to ever get together and date, let alone get engaged.

Jackson, who was still sitting at the kitchen table throughout all of this, awkwardly stood up. "You know I think I should leave you two alone." He picked up his notebook and textbook and left for the living room.

"You were engaged." Stephanie spoke the words as if saying them would solve some great mystery. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"I wanted to," Charles spoke up. "I just honestly didn't know how. It doesn't change anything though. Gia and I met in freshman year. We shared a few of our classes together and, well, one thing lead to another and we eventually began to date.

"We were friends until sophomore year," Gia added. "We actually didn't even get together until then. It wasn't even an official engagement. Junior year came and it seemed like all of our friends were getting engaged or seriously dating people. Everyone was discussing the future and I guess in a way we felt pressured to do it."

Charles nodded. "It's true. We never discussed a single wedding detail and I never even got her a ring. It wasn't until a mutual friend's wedding that we discovered the truth. We didn't want to be married. We honestly just let the peer pressure and fears of the future get to us."

He stepped toward Stephanie and took her hand into his. "I'm not saying this to be rude, but Gia and I breaking up was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Gia stood straighter. "First of all: ouch!" She joked. "Second of all: it's true. We would have both been miserable if we had gone through with getting married. We were always better off as friends."

"So why is it the best thing that ever happened to you?" Stephanie asked Charles who smiled.

"Because I was able to fall in love with this beautiful, funny, loving, caring woman in front of me." Stephanie sent him a loving smile.

"You love me?"

Charles caressed her cheek lovingly. "I do. I love you Stephanie Judith Tanner."

Stephanie pulled herself closer to him. "I love you too, Charles." She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend deeply.

Neither noticed when Gia left the room to give them some privacy. The couple eventually pulled away from the kiss but remained in each other's arms. Taking his hand in hers, Stephanie led Charles to her basement bedroom so they could have true privacy.

* * *

Two weeks later unexpected news came from Stephanie's father. Stephanie sat at the island with Kimmy while DJ made the coffee that morning. They had gotten the call from their father earlier that morning and now they are discussing the news.

"I can't believe dad is making us house him," DJ grumbled. "Where are we supposed to put him?"

"We can put him in the nook where Joey used to sleep when he first moved in," Stephanie offered.

Her sister shrugged. "I guess we'll have to. We have full vacancy otherwise."

"So why is he suddenly moving back to San Francisco?" Kimmy asked.

"I guess he got a job transfer and dad wants him to stay with us until he's able to find his own place," Stephanie remembered her dad's words.

"When was the last time you saw him?" DJ asked her sister.

She thought about it. "Three years ago. Remember dad invited him to the Christmas party that year. . . ."

"That's right!" Stephanie jumped at Kimmy's voice. "You both got so drunk that you started making out and Deej and I had to keep your dad from finding out!"

Stephanie nodded grimly. "Before that it was high school when we broke up."

"Are you going to tell Charles?" DJ leaned against the counter with her cup of coffee in her hand.

"I think I have to. He was so honest about his engagement with Gia. Now it's my turn to be honest with him. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I have to. I have to tell Charles about him." Stephanie rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"That man loves you more than a clown loves the circus," Kimmy spoke up. "I'm sure you two will be just fine."

She nodded. "I hope so, but I'm not looking forward to telling him about Rusty. Not at all."

Later that night Stephanie was staying with Charles in his apartment. They both lay on the bed cuddling and enjoying the peace of the night. Charles watched his girlfriend. She had been quieter than usual tonight, and for her that is very odd.

His fingers ran through her blonde hair as he placed a soft kiss onto her head. "You're quiet tonight," he observed. Stephanie didn't respond to his words. Careful to sit up without disturbing her, he noticed that she was staring off into space.

He gentle caressed her arm. Stephanie's blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. "What did you say?"

Brown eyes met blue. A look of concern met one of confusion.

"Are you okay? You've been a little spacey."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah I'm sorry, I just – I have a bit on my mind."

"What's going on?" his counselor instincts said.

She smiled at that. "Nothing really. I just feel that you should know that an ex-boyfriend of mine is moving back to San Francisco soon."

Charles nodded at her words. "Could it perhaps be an old flame that rhymes with Crusty?"

Stephanie leaned against her elbow to give herself extra height. "How did you know about Rusty?"

He laughed at her tone of surprise. "It wasn't hard to figure out. The last few times you mentioned him it kind of felt like you weren't giving the entire story. It wasn't hard to put two-and-two together."

She nodded at his words.

"So what's the story between you two?" he asked.

"Well as you know Rusty's mom, Cindy dated my dad for a couple of months and Rusty caused quite a bit of trouble for all of us during that time. Rusty's parents were going through a pretty messy divorce and my dad stepped up and became a father-figure for him. His dad usually cared more about work than anything else which is why he and Cindy got that divorce in the first place.

My dad and Cindy broke up later that spring. I didn't know it at the time, but my dad had kept in touch with Rusty and sometimes on the weekends they would meet up, go to games, that sort of thing." Charles nodded at her words. "I didn't actually see him again until my sophomore year of high school. He transferred to my school for his senior year and we ran into each other there. Luckily he had matured in those years," Charles chuckled at her words. "Dad kind of began to play match-maker in that time and kept inviting Rusty over to do things on the weekends. Eventually, his plan worked and we began to date."

"So why'd you break up?" he wondered.

"Distance." She uttered the word as if it explained everything, which in a way it did. "While I was finished high school, Rusty was taking classes at the local community college. After he graduated with his associate's degree, he decided to go back and try to get his bachelor's only the school he decided to go to was in New Mexico. At the same time, I had decided to take a year off and go to England. So at that point, we decided to make things easier and mutually break up."

"Have you seen him since?"

"Once. A few years ago I was visiting for Christmas and Rusty was visiting his mom and dad invited him for our Christmas party that year," she said.

He raised an eyebrow sensing something else.

"We both got drunk and made out," She told him bluntly.

Charles laughed at her words. "I love you."

She beamed at him. Not all guys would be okay with being told the complete history of a past relationship, especially when the two made out last time they saw each other. Charles wasn't like most men though. He didn't even blink an eye at her words. He still loved her, and she honestly doubted if anything could change that.

"There is one more thing though," she added. He looked at her. "Dad invited Rusty to stay at the house with us until he found his own place."

"Wait. What?"

* * *

 _I know this chapter was a bit short, but I truly hope that you all enjoyed it despite that!_

 _Remember keep an eye out! ;)_

 _~Kaylee_


End file.
